The Jungle-Part one
by Skyslicer
Summary: My first fic and not that great! Pleas read and review it!


The Jungle Padilin  
  
Chapter One- Zerona  
  
Deep in the flawer jungle of the of a ruined city, a noble padilin walking through the city finds a his house but no life is stirring. The enternal Fire Demon had finshed off this city. The padlin sits down and under his breath murmers to himself "I will find that Shenlong demon, even if it's the last thing I survive to do!"  
As the padilin walks his cross-hilt glows with holy light. "He's come back- for me. But I will not let him kill any other soul he is- my enemy I will NOT fail my God . He will return to his foul lair in the underworld."  
The padilin takes off his chain mail and takes his greaves and his gaunlets off. His   
gothic armour was his most chareshed item, for when he put it on he could run for as long as he pleased, he took that off too. He takes his great helm off and his brown hair seemed glowing. The padilin puts down his sword with the inscription "I will slay all evil and no good with this holy blade, Barren James Hood the Padilin"   
James reads the inscription on the crosshilt of his broad sword. He looks toward the horizen and sees the sun settig in a red queer glow. "Ere I go I will find the orc's that have been rumored to be here."  
  
James hears the in the wind a sound of a horn, an orcish horn. James suddunly put on all his wear and ran, ran like a lion on a hunt through the greens of the jungle. He stops right in front of a cliff almost falling over into the river of acid. James takes a little bag from his belt and pulls out some magic powder that lets him be inkillable for a short time.   
  
  
The magic powder he carried was very rare and could not be found anywhere but from the heart of a dragon. James was very low on this powder and did could no use too much about 30 seconds is all he had to swim across the river.   
  
He ate the magic powder and jumped into the river of acid and swam, counting how much time he had left. Ten seconds have past and he could feel the powder wearing off him second by second slowly he felt he must speed up.  
  
Twenty-five seconds past and he was on the other side,he started to run again and could hear the horn louder and louder each time it blew. He ran and stopped he smelt something. It was the smell of a dragon near by. His crosshilt was now glowing like a candle in a dark cave. He felt a creature breathing on his back. He turned around and saw a broad dragon with feirce wings, its eyes glowing in the late evening sky, its horns great glowing in the now night sky, its skin glowing, blue, this was the ice dragon named Zerona, James slashed the dragon but it did not hurt it.   
  
Zerona's long keen claws, Zerona pounded his wings it flew up out of sight but James did not take a rest he was no ready to fight any creture that came near. An hour past and the dragon did not return, suddunly James felt a harsh breath on his back and was pertified to turn around because the claws of that creture can tare apart a stone wall in one strike.   
Slowly James unsheathed his sword and swung around slasing the wings of Shenlong. Shenlong gave a cry of pain, following by a ice ball flying towards James. James then suddunly drew his pavise and the ice bolt did nothing.  
James then ran up to the creture, sword in one hand and shield in the other. He then sreamed "I will kill you and all evil dragons, and anything that is unholy"  
The dragon laughed and its spikes on his back coming out and taring his skin, his head now had great horns, it's claw's grew in size, it's eyes grew red, Its wings fell off and new and broader ones came out, its skin turned darker and darker till it was black as night, its skin grew harder and its teeth grew bigger and bigger. "I am Zerona the etarnal fire and ice dragon", said Zerona. Then Zerona gave a mighty roar which almost blew James away back into the acid river.  
"Yeah, well eat this you evil thing", yelled James while pointing the tip of his sword to the throght of Zerona. Suddunly the sword was beginning to glow white and was glowing lighter and lighter every second, at the tip of the sword a light ball was beginning to form,glowing lighter and lighter and bigger.   
"N-n-n-no. You cannot use that on me, foolish human" said Zerona in a calm voice.   
"Oh yes I can and yes I will. Aura- thornes now!" James now had big thornes all over his armor and all of his things that he beared.   
Without caring about the aura Zerona drew his claws and was swinging his hand to strick the padilin but he dodged the first two hits and the third one hit him, James did get hurt, almost dead. Once the claw hit him again a huge ghostly claw identiclal to Zerona's hit Zerona arcoss the face and the black demon fell to the ground.  
With his last bit of energy and Zerona on the ground. The glowing on James's sword now was complete and there was a circular, bright object on the tip and James pointed his sword at the beast and the glowing ball shot forward slaying Zerona the Dragon. James past out.   
Beside the past out paddilin a Falcon carrying a messege landed and on the message said   
Dear James,  
Come to our town of Dimwition and save us! Dark creatures are beginning to appear all around us and out paladins cannot keep them away any longer. Some people are saying that an army of hell are coming and we must defend ourselfs. We also have called Link your brother the Highlander, and Polazorath the padilin.   
Yours sincerely  
X   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
